


The Birthday Episodes

by PinkPurple5



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Basically a quick birthday story, Everything is just fine., I wrote this quickly, Sorry if it's a mess, this might turn into a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPurple5/pseuds/PinkPurple5
Summary: So... it's Jake Dillinger's birthday....TIME FOR A PARTY!!! :D :D :D :D





	The Birthday Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Jake's Birthday is August 3rd, said here. http://jakedillinger.tumblr.com/post/162177039001/bmc-birthdays
> 
> And it's now canon, because Jake Boyd said so. https://twitter.com/JaykeBoid/status/892958837925437441
> 
> Story inspired here. http://richardgoranski.tumblr.com/post/163698868859/jake-dillinger-birthday-headcanons

Jake Dillinger’s birthday is August 3rd. When he was younger, his parents would throw the biggest parties!

For his third birthday party, they ordered a bouncy castle and hired face-painters and balloon makers. The cake was three-tiered and was chocolate flavoured.

For his fourth birthday, his parents took him to Disney World, where he met a bunch of Disney characters and had Mickey Mouse present his cake.

For his fifth birthday party, they went to a waterpark, and invited everyone in his kindergarten class.

Every year always brought something different and exciting, a little kid’s dream come true.

The birthday parties started to die down when his parents started to disappear more often. For the next few years, all Jake would get is a store-bought birthday card with a couple hundred bucks inside. If his parents were home, they would quickly sing Happy Birthday.

This year, his parents were actually gone, and Jake wasn’t expecting anything out of the blue. He hadn’t told anyone in the “Squip Squad” that his birthday was coming up, because his birthday was just another day now.

On his birthday, he woke up and went downstairs to find Rich patiently waiting for him, with the car keys in his hands and a bowl of Lucky Charms sitting across from him.

“S’up, Jake,” Rich said. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” Jake said, sitting down.

“So, when you’re done, I was thinking we could go for a spin? Maybe shop a little?” Rich suggested.

“Ok,” Jake agreed obliviously.

The boys got dressed and left the house. Jake didn’t notice Rich slip his key into the mailbox or the PT cruiser circling around the complex. Rich sent a text before driving away with the birthday boy.

**TotallyBi** \- Ok, the coast is clear!

“NOW!” Chloe yelled. The Squip Squad jumped out of the cruiser with a million party supplies in hand and rushed into the vacant house.

Chloe took charge. “Christine, Jenna! Blow up the rest of the balloons! Brooke, get the snacks ready! Michael, put the cake in the fridge, Jeremy, help me hang up the banner! COME ON, EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!”

Christine plugged in the electric balloon pump and blew up balloons while Jenna tied them into ribbons and hung them around the house. Brooke opened bags of chips and Cheetos and poured them into bowls. Michael cleared the freezer and shoved the cake in. He ran out and helped Jeremy hang up the banner. Chloe directed them where to put it. The boys then hung up streamers and other party decorations with Chloe and Jenna.

2:00 pm. Everything was ready. The kids found the perfect hiding spot and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

They heard the door unlock and and open. They waited for the signal.

“Wow, that was an amazing day,” Rich called out.

Jake stared at him, confused.“Why are you yelling-”

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!” :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D The Squip Squad jumped out from their hiding spots, holding party blowers and balloons.

Jake gaped at them, then he started crying.

“Oh no,” Chloe mumbled.

“What did we do?” Christine asked, worried.

“Sorry, I’m fine, thank you so much!” Jake sobbed.

“Do you need to sit down?” Rich asked.

“Sure,” Jake said. He flopped down on the couch. “How did you get it all ready?”

“Chloe had been to all of your birthday parties,” Brooke began. “So she told us when your birthday was.”

“Rich wanted to give you another birthday party, so he gave us all tasks,” Jenna said.

“Christine and Jenna were assigned to decorations, Chloe and Brooke bought all the birthday presents, and Michael and I baked the cake,” Jeremy finished proudly.

“I’m surprised it didn’t burn,” Chloe admitted.

“Jeremy’s an excellent cook,” Michael explained. “He stress bakes a lot.”

Jake started laughing. “Thank you, guys.”

Rich smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Now, who wants cake?” Christine yelled.

“I’ll light the candles!” Rich yelled, running into the kitchen.

“NO!” The kids screamed.

After dragging Rich away from the kitchen, and any lighters in sight, Michael lit the candles and they all sang Happy Birthday.

And for the first time in years, Jake’s birthday actually felt like an real birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Anaulak's birthday.  
> Make sure to say happy birthday! http://jakedillinger.tumblr.com/


End file.
